


【all陌】难耐35-36

by Jumber



Category: all陌 - Fandom, 煊陌
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 23:16:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18509062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jumber/pseuds/Jumber





	【all陌】难耐35-36

35

刚踏入电梯胡文煊就一把搂住林陌的腰将他扛在了肩头，打开屋门后有些心急火燎地将他一把推在了床上，他俯身低头猛地含住林陌的唇，吮吸亲吻着，继而一点一点往下游移，从鼻尖吻到喉咙处，不轻不重地一咬。林陌配合着仰起头，感受着对方牙齿轻划过的刺痛颤栗和舌尖舔舐的轻痒，他伸手欲推对方一下，却被胡文煊一把攥住了手腕。

他将他的手摁在了他的心口处，满目情深：“陌陌，能感受到吗？”

掌心覆盖之下，是一颗澎湃跳动的心脏，虽然隔着骨皮却仍然有力炽热。胡文煊又吻上林陌的锁骨，啃咬深吻，泛着的红在白皙透光的肌肤上留下清晰明显的爱痕，像是落入雪地之中的樱花瓣。

胡文煊吻着他的侧颈，低声说：“我可把整颗心都给你了，你可得捧好啊，别摔着。”

“好。”林陌柔柔地勾起唇角，从鼻腔中发出几声轻笑，覆在胡文煊左胸口的手渐渐下移，从胡文煊T恤的下摆中伸了进去。纤细雪白的手撩过肌肤，明明是一双男人的手，却能将皮下的这副骨肉摸得如此色情，林陌从腰侧摸向脊背，继而将胡文煊的腰一搂，他将唇贴在胡文煊的耳边，低哑着嗓子说：“还记得上次你在床上都说不出来话，这次怎么那么会说，是不是背着我练习了啊？”

“我能找谁去啊？”胡文煊从林陌的脖颈处抬起头来，微微皱起眉看着他。

“谁知道呢，我的小男友这么帅。”

平日抬眼看情人的模样还带着写痴傻的宠溺，当下却判若两人。胡文煊将林陌的大腿屈膝分开，随后强硬地挤进他的腿间，林陌抬手搂住了对方的脖子，捏着他的耳垂慢慢地搓揉着。胡文煊又同他接吻，两人舌头胡乱地搅动对抗着，发烫的情欲焚烧殆尽仅存的最后一丝理智，余下的只有透明微弱的水光。

林陌还想摸一摸胡文煊的身体，却被对方一把抓住了作乱的手，胡文煊一只手就能将林陌的一双手腕摁住举过头顶。他的手腕可真细啊，淡青色的血管蜿蜒在手背上，显得肌肤白到近乎透明。胡文煊随手胡乱抓起床头的发带，在林陌的手腕处打了个结，他俯下了身子将额头贴在林陌的额头上，哑着的声音极其性感：“陌陌，这发带松得很，你给点面子别挣脱了。”

“那要看你厉不厉害了。”林陌笑着答。

胡文煊将林陌的裤子褪下，用手掌反复抚摸着对方滑腻的大腿内侧，下身的硬物隔着薄薄的布料显得异常扎眼。胡文煊面部线条清晰锐利，英俊之中又带了些邪气，他微微眯起了眼睛，狐狸似的眼角稍稍上翘，平日里含着多情狡黠的笑意，此刻却变得越来越专注深情，反差得荒谬却色情。

他的手摸上了林陌的性器，抬眼道：“陌哥，你硬了。”

林陌顿时有些羞赧，嫣红从耳尖蔓延到脸颊，他的眼底闪着水光：“那你要怎么做呢？”

胡文煊低下了头，将林陌的性器含在了嘴中，他的舌尖缓缓地划过尖端，用温热润滑的口腔去取悦着身下人。刹那间林陌脑内一片空白，起先还觉得有些古怪想让胡文煊赶紧松口，对方填了两下之后就彻底软了手，一阵又一阵无法抑制的激动如电流似的从下身涌动到了胸口。林陌仰着头咬着牙关，可呻吟却无法抑制地从嘴缝中泄了出来，他忍不出弓起腰，将性器又往胡文煊嘴中送了几分。

36

“胡….胡文煊….胡文煊！”

林陌嗓子中融化的哭腔最为醉人：“你….不要再….你赶紧…快进来啊………”

胡文煊抬起头，黯淡的房间中一切都是模糊的，隐晦的艳色，昏暗的色情，撩拨的情欲，他只感觉到太阳穴突突地跳动着，一切的一切都在刺激着他的感官。林陌忍不住将腿抬起，踩在了胡文煊的肩上，轻轻踹了他一脚：“你在等什么呢？”

胡文煊没有回答，他将林陌一把抓了起来，随后熟练地开了润滑剂抹在手中往林陌的股缝探去，用手指帮他做着扩张。林陌的头搭在胡文煊的肩膀上，方才稍微缓解的喘息忽然又变成了娇吟，相比于初次性爱的毛手毛脚不知所措，经过林陌那般耐心的指导，胡文煊显然已经融会贯通。

他想听他的呻吟，听他的低喘，听他的哭诉，他的一笑一语都如惊涛如狂浪动荡着胡文煊的心。他愿意让林陌凌驾在自己之上，可是他却要做唯一能在他身体之中的男人。

林陌，关于你的一切欲望臆想都让我甘之如饴，我从来没有觉得我的任何心思成了憾事，哪怕你试探我，你不够我喜欢你那般喜欢我，我都觉得没有什么，因为我太喜欢你了，所以你只要有一点喜欢我，我都想把所有不着边际的情话搜刮说给你听。我不会辜负你，我最珍惜你。

胡文煊挺身进入的时候终究尺寸还是过大，他能感觉到身下人紧皱着眉忍痛在慢慢适应，他忽然不敢动了，生怕他痛了一点半点，林陌却搂着他的脖子让他继续。直到全部吞入之后，胡文煊抬头将林陌眼前的碎发轻柔拂去，他问：“陌陌，还疼吗？”

林陌摇了摇头，说：“你疼我吗？”

“我肯定最疼你的啊。”

“你疼我，我就不会疼啊。”林陌啄了胡文煊唇心一下，“小傻瓜。”

胡文煊掐住了林陌细软的腰，开始抽插着，他不肯放过林陌面部任何性感的细节，他的瞥眼咬唇一切情动都如春药一般刺激着胡文煊，让他为之神魂颠倒。他想让林陌享受在最舒服的性爱中，他渴望他能上了瘾，一辈子都戒不掉。

“啊….啊呜….胡文煊你….胡文煊…”

“陌陌，我好喜欢你。”胡文煊解开林陌手腕上松垮的发带，他同他十指紧紧相扣，他一遍又一遍地喃喃道，“我好喜欢你……”

我痴迷于你柔软的身体，我钟情于你温柔的躯壳，我看你表面楚楚衣冠，心底却藏着最后一点不为人知的浪荡。你一身风情总在不经意间流露而出，正好被我的视线捕捉，小鹿将我的心撞得千疮百孔。

“胡文煊，你可….你可真是个小孩子。“

“怎么又说我？”胡文煊低喘着加快了下身的速度，身下人的呻吟逐渐变得高亢，断断续续的笑意也被冲得分崩离析。

林陌抬手抚摸着胡文煊的脸颊，他的眼角含着微闪的泪光，而唇角却幸福地翘了起来：“成年人都说爱的。”

“所以，胡文煊。”

“我爱你。”  
TBC.


End file.
